Bones at Hogwarts?
by veslefrick
Summary: Bones was a student at Hogwarts with Tonks and Charlie Weasley. When their fourth friend disappeared, Bones' family didn't let her go back. Most of the story takes place in the present time.     On hiatus because of lacking inspiration...


Summary: Bones is 26 years old here. She was taken out of Hogwarts at the end of fifth year (15), and spent the next year finishing her high school. Then she went to college(16), and finished at 20 with several degrees. She was hired at the Jeffersonian, and has been working there + around the world for 6 years now. She has been working with Booth for 3 years now, but he and the squints don't really know how old she is.

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

_Hi. This is my second story, first crossover. I know there are probably several mistakes in Bones and HP, but it is after all a fanfiction… I'm using parts from HP and some parts will be ditched, and there are several things that I'm not writing in from Bones as well. And while I'm writing this, I have no internet, so I have no way to actually check if the stuff I'm writing is right…_

_Since english isn't my first language, there will be spelling errors, and strange ways of writing stuff. I'm just saying in advance. And also… my computer is acting up, and not liking me so much, just btw…_

_I have absolutely no rights to either Harry Potter or Bones. If I did, do you really think that I'd post it here instead of publishing it and getting money for it to use for my education and travelling…? Anyway, I hope you like it._

_Oh, and spoilers for Harry Potter and Bones._

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Chapter one,

Temperance Brennan was studying the bones of a body found in the Boston harbor. «Male, in his late thirties. The body has multiple fractions, and severe damage to the head. It seems as though it had been bashed in with a blunt object.» This was going to be hard to solve. The body will be almost impossible to identify, the best way would be to use magic. Like they did with Liam's body. Merlin, Liam… She hadn't allowed herself to think about him in ages. The frightful four, that's what they were called in Hogwarts. Before everything. Before Liam disappeared around Christmas and was found again in May. Before she was removed from the school during the summer by her parents. Before Tonks closed up and made a second clumsier self. Before Charlie went to Romania and watched after dragons. Now the three left were in three different countries. Amerika, England and Romania. Oh… Today it was eleven years since they found Liam. No wonder her head was spinning towards that.

«Does Dr. Brennan seem a bit away today?» Daisy asked Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgens and Lance Sweets. «Like she's not completely here? Although I know that she is here, her mind seems like it's gone. I don't mean that she's crazy, I just…» «Yeah,» Jack interrupted Daisy, «it seems as though there's a lot on her mind. But it could be the case she's working on. Since she's examining the bones.» Camille Saroyan came over to the group. «What are you doing?» «We're wondering about what's on Brennan's mind.» Angela replied. «Well, you can do that on your time off. Let's get back to work everyone!» Camille stayed back with a cup of coffee as the group of four split up and went back to work.

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Charlie Weasley was sitting at a pub, having a beer with James Morrison and Michael Helmer. They were laughing about some incident that happened with the dragons earlier. Someone had opened the gate to where Liza was held, the most violent dragon in the entire dragon-sanctuary, and they felt that after getting her back with little amount of injuries, they deserved a reward. «Another beer, lads?» the barkeeper asked. «Not for me, I'm going back now.» «Charlie!» The two other men screamed out in almost unison. «No, I should get back. It's been nice. Bye.» Charlie quickly said as he was hurrying towards the door. He knew that if he stayed for another beer, he'd stay for a couple of hours… And that wouldn't really please anyone, except the barkeeper maybe. It was soon summer now, and then he'd head back to England. To Bill's wedding, and probably for the rest of the war. He and Nymphy had been talking about going to America to see Tempe after the war. Then they both had something to look to when the war finished. And it would, he thought to himself.

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Nymphadora Tonks was watching the streets of Diagon Alley. She was posted there for the day, to be in close reach in case of anything remotely criminal happening. She watched young girls and their mothers go around shopping. Girls that were to young to be in Hogwarts yet. Because if they were, they would still be there. The term wouldn't end until a couple of weeks. Then Diagon Alley would be filled with girls and boys sneaking away from their chores to meet up with friends. She had done the same thing to meet up with Char and Liam, and Tempe when she came to England.

She remembered how hard they had tried to get Tempe to talk like a brit. You could take Tempe out of America, but you couldn't take the americanisms out of Tempe. She hadn't seen Tempe since they parted on the train station after that year. Tempe's parents thought that it wasn't safe to send their girl away to England so she could go to school. Tempe stayed home, and the next year her parents disappeared. Tempe went of to college at an age of 16. Her brother Russ went of at the same year, when he was 19.

It has been years since they were together. All of them. The frightful four; Temperance Brennan, William Burrow, Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley.

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–– Chapter two:

«Get ready, Tempe!» Nymphadora Tonks said to her best friend. «The guys are probably waiting for us downstairs.» It was around Christmas in their fifth year, and it was snowing outside. The frightful four was going out for a snowball-match, as soon as Tempe got ready that was. They were all in Gryffindor, best house there is as Charlie said. «Tempe and me, against Liam and Nymphy,» Charlie stated as soon as they got out on the field. There was no disagreement, so they built forts. The snowball-match was going strong when Charlie's brother, Bill, and his friends showed up. Then the match became between the fifth years and the sixth years. The sixth years won, and they all headed in for warm showers before the dinner. Dinner had been served, and they were planning what they were going to do tomorrow. It was holiday, and they had all decided to stay at Hogwarts. «We could play hide-and-seek in the castle?» Liam suggested. «And get caught by McGonagall? I think not.» Tempe said. «Yeah, she's scarier than my mum. And that's saying something...» Charlie said. «You just want to be in a dark room with Tempe.» Liam laughed and Tempe blushed. «What do you think, Nymphy?» «We could play something in the common-room? Or sneak into the other common-rooms?» «I knew there was a reason we kept you around.» Charlie said.

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Chapter three:

«LIAM!» The girls heard Charlie scream. They ran downstairs, along with the rest of the house. «William Laval Burrow! Where are you!» Charlie was starting to freak out. «What's wrong?» Tempe asked. «Liam's not here. Hasn't been here all night. He never came back from the kitchens!» «I'm getting Professor McGonagall» the head boy said and ran out the door. They began to search the entire castle. Everyone helped in, even the Slytherins. But that was because of Tempe and Nymphy's kind attitude towards them, mostly Tempe… New Year's eve went slowly and quietly by that year.

The next months came and went as they were hoping for good news, or just news at all. They prepared for their OWLs, and hoped for their schoolmate to return and take the exams with them. May came and after the exams they were running around the grounds. There was little left to do at school, but their last schoolday was 21 of June as normal. «Aaaahhh!» They heard Tempe screaming. «There's a body here! Get a teacher, quick!»Nymphy ran towards the screaming, while Charlie ran towards the castle. Hide-and-seek had been postponed.

«They can't find out who it is?» Tempe asked Charlie. «No, the body was kinda mangled or something.» «Merlin.» «Shush, Dumbledore is going to say something.» Nymphadora interrupted their conversation. «A real tragedy has occurred here at Hogwarts. We have discovered who the body was. As most of you know it was destroyed beyond recognition, but luckily magic could help us.» He took a long pause. «It is William Laval Burrow.» Screams, complains and unbelief was heard in the Great Hall. Nymphadora and Charlie couldn't believe it. Tempe sat the, alone and quiet. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. A small sound came out in sympathy and unbelief for her almost boyfriend. Summer came, and they returned to the train-station as always. Tempe's parents would meet her at their hotel as usual, where her brother would be as well. It was a sad goodbye for the summer, but luckily Charlie and Nymphadora could stay in touch with her by mail.

Summer came and summer went. At last the first of September came, but Nymphy and Char knew that Tempe would not come with it. They had both gotten a letter from her, telling that her parents took her out of school, to go to a muggle school in America instead, and that they didn't want her to have much contact with the magical society, so there would be few letters. Nymphadora would only go by her last name Tonks, and she became more and more clumsy during the summer. Both she and Charlie changed during the summer, and pretty much just stayed normal with each other. They were closer than before, because now they only had each other.

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Chapter four:

Charlie Weasley got older, and graduated from Hogwarts with Nymphadora . She went to become an Aurror, and catch the bad guys. He went to Romania, to work with dragons. They both exchanged a letter a year with Tempe, whom had gone to college and become a forensic anthropologist. Several years have gone by since they last saw her, and during their weekly floo's they decide that they'll visit her in Washington, when the threat of Voldemort is gone.

«So, when are you coming back to England, Char?» «Soon,» Charlie replied. «Bill's getting married to that french girl, and I have to be there. And then I'll be staying, and fighting so we can go to America.» «Merlin, I can't wait. It's been so long.» Tonks replied. «Be my date for the wedding, Nymphy?» «Ah, since you're the only guy that can call me by my first name, and not get badly beaten, I guess I have to.» «Let's not mention that I'm your boyfriend then?» «Ah, we'll see. Love you.» «Love you too.»

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Dear Nymphy.

How's it going with the criminal-catching? I'm doing some of that on my own as well. My partner Booth, (and just work-partner… so don't you get any ideas) does most of the law-abiding stuff, I'm more of the_ dead-body_ person. So we catch the bad guys as well.

And the You-Know-Who-stuff, is he going down like the biatch he is? Or do I need to come over with my big, scary scalpels to get Voldie away?

How's Char? Are you two working out? You better not let that go to waste. I still mean, as I always have, that you were made for each other. I don't however have that. I have my random dates, but still no regular relationship. Merlin, I miss you both so much. I hope we can see each other soon again.

Love you! And send my love to Char as well.

Tempe

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Chapter five:

«Charlie! You made it!» Bill screamed out load. «Of course, I wouldn't miss my older brother getting married, now would I?» Then all the family greetings came. Blessed with a big family, my ass. Charlie thought as he was hugged by another aunt. «Yeah, I'm just going to fix something inside, I'll be right back.» Free at last!

«Oh, Charlie. Could you do me a favour?» His mother asked. «What?» «Make sure that the living-room is liveable.» «Right on it, mum.» He moved from the kitchen to the living-room. «CHAR!» He heard someone scream out from his side. The only one that would called him that was… «Nymphy!» He screamed out and hugged her. And then they started on a seriously delayed make out session.

Then they heard a cough. From more than one person. They separated. And turned towards the coughing while still in each others arms. There stood Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Some more red than others. «You know Fred, I'm pretty sure that this is not the couple I came to see get married today…» «Yeah, George. I'm pretty sure of the same thing.» «Oh shut up you guys. So when did this happen, and how come mum hasn't said anything about it?» «As you've probably realized Ginny, mum doesn't know, and it's been going for quite a few years now.» He took a pause but saw that she opened her mouth. «And she's not going to find out right now, is she?» He glared at his siblings, to make sure that they had understood. Suddenly the door from the kitchen went up, and he realized that his mother had gotten the whole thing. «Charlie, is it true? Tonks?» «Yes, Mrs Weasley. We're dating.» «Yes, I know... But your mother is a scary woman.» Nymphy then whispered into my ear. Because she knew what I was thinking, as always, before I had thought it. «Mum. Shouldn't we get this wedding on the roll?» Fred tried to distract our mother. «Are you planning on getting married?» But it wasn't working. «Not yet, mum. We've decided to wait until You-Know-Who is gone.» «Oi,» Nymphy shouted out «I got a letter from Tempe today. You have to read it, especially the reference to You-Know-Who, or Voldie as she calls him.» «Gives it here! It's been six months on the dot since my letter.» «Who are they talking about?» Harry asked quietly. As Charlie read the letter, Tonks explained who it was from.

«Tempe is a friend of ours, a girl we went to school with. She's american, and we haven't seen her in a while. We talk with her by letter twice a year. One for me and one for Charlie.»

«Hahah, ah Tempe, you crack me up.» Charlie interrupted. «She was a part of the frightful four that terrorised Hogwarts.» «Mum! We weren't frightful, the professors just needed a nickname that matched four.» «Just like Harry, Hermione and Ron are the golden trio or terrible trio, we used to be the frightful four.» Tonks continued as if she had not been interrupted. «But, who was the fourth?» Ginny asked and regretted her question the second she had asked it when she saw the faces of Tonks and Charlie. «Now, that's a story for later. We have a wedding to go to!» Molly interrupted, and sent them off.

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Chapter six:

The wedding went by without any big trouble. The next day when they were cleaning up the whole thing, and Charlie and Tonks were flirting like mad, Voldemort showed up alone. Harry headed towards him, and they started to duel. It heated up with several evil spells and strange conversations, when suddenly Voldie went for the kill. «Avada Kedavra!» «Reflectero!» Harry shouted out loud.

They put full body-bind on Voldie, just to be sure he wasn't going to move, before they called the Aurrors. At last the big bad of the wizarding world was dead, and there was no way of fixing him again. «Great job, Harry!» «Thanks, Tonks, or is it Nymphy?» He replied in a funny tone. «OI! You should be glad that you've just killed Voldemort, otherwise I might have to let him kill yah! It's Tonks.» Tonks replied definitely.

«But can it be something else, Nymphy? Say Weasley?» Charlie said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. A silver ring with a bright pink stone. They heard a faint yes from Molly. «Oh Merlin, Yes! We just have to go to Washington first.» Charlie got up and put the ring on Tonk's ringfinger.

«What's in Washington?» Someone asked as they were still looking into each others eyes. «Tempe.» They said in unison. «You still have contact with Temperance Brennan?» Snape asked them. «Two letters a year. Now we can go visit her, at last.»

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

Chapter seven:

«Are you sure this is safe?» «Nymphy, I doubt that Tempe would have gone with the planes everywhere if they weren't.» «True that… But still?» «Shush… Just relax and be quiet, and we'll be there in no time.»

«Oi, this is big!» Tonks said to Charlie as she walked into the labs of the Jeffersonian institute in Washington DC. They both looked up on the platform and saw Tempe explaining some bloody thing to several people in lab-coats and two guys in suits. «And to us non-squints?» One of the guys in suits said. «It means that the rib had been broken before he was killed, thus...» Tempe stopped talking and looked towards the entrance of the labs. «Bones?» «Brennan?» «Doctor Brennan?» Several of the people in the group was waiting for her to continue. «Merlin, I can't believe it!» Tempe shouted out, before she hurried towards Charlie and Tonks. She slammed right into them, hugged them, and started babbling while pulling them to her office. «I can't believe you're here. You're here, I can't believe it. How's England, Romania, Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, Snape, everyone? It's been way to long! Is that a ring on your finger Nymphy? Keeping secrets are we? Charlie, you're the lucky guy, right?» The group back on the platform just stood there and stared, wondering who had showed up instead of Brennan today.

«What just happend here?» Camille asked out loud. If she weren't wrong, Brennan seemed to have a slight british accent. «What's with Bones?» Booth asked. «I have no idea. It would seem as some kind of split personality or something, but I doubt it. I have no idea… » Sweets kept on mumbling to himself. Everyone else stood there in a bit of a shock.

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

_My stories usually get written while I'm at our cabin up in the mountains, without internet (yes, there are places like that...), and therefore the story is on a hiatus right now, because my ideas aren't flowing that well. But the rest of the story will (hopefully) come in a while. I'm not going to say that I need reviews. But if you like the story, I'd love it if you would favorite it or add it to story alert. Thanks for reading the story :)_

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––

––≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈–≈––


End file.
